Help:Notability Standards
These are the level of Notability required for all pages on Wikigrounds. Consult this before making a page. This page will be open for user edits until notability for these is determined. Flash Authors Reasons to make a page: *'Must' have enough info to make a non-stub entry *Tank Award Winner *Multi Weekly Users Choice award winner. Flash Submissions The site has thousands of submissions with awards etc.- most are NOT notable. Reasons to make a page: *Monthly Award *Over 1/2 Million views *Listed in Flash Portal History Users Users are the pages that are the most tentative when it comes to notability. The people with their names included in Newgrounds History have done something important, be it bad or good, they are probably eligable, whereas someone with only a Daily 3rd and 8 K of Posts is NOT. If you want to make a page for yourself, you should put a full-sized Page with 2 pix on your User Page, then contact a Wikigrounds Admin. Reasons to make a page: *'Must' have enough info to make a Non-stub Page, including 2 pix. *Tank Award Winner *Number 1 in a stat list eg. Pimp, or XwaynecoltX (may be removed when not number 1 if not otherwise Notable). *associated with a serious event with serious threads by Tom, eg. Livecorpse. *Contact Wikigrounds admin if you think someone qualifies for any other reason, such a combined Notability of various things of lesser significance, such as top person in major crew, awards and high profile/stats eg. Little-Rena or Winchestershire. Moderators All moderators can have a page. Most of the editors are not keen on producing Pages for people who have nothing to say about them. Likewise they don't generally want to make Pages for Genre and Icon mods, who are seen as barely qualifying as Mods. Official Wiki Editors, although their role is similar to Icon and Genre mods, with the power to correct and moderate site material are currently NOT considered Notable enough to have Pages. Staff All staff members should also have a page. Collections Reasons to make a page: *'Must' have enough info to make a non-stub Page. *'Must' have significant information that is NOT in the Collection itself. Music A piece of music would have to be incredibly popular to get a page of it's own. In general, pages are usually created for the musician creating these songs. Reasons to make a page: *'Must' have enough to say about it to make a non-stub Page. *Something strongly connected to the NG site, such as Endless Handbag. *Large number of submissions it is used in - over 10. * Musicians Reasons to make a page: * MUST'''have enough to say to make a non-stub page including 2 pix. * More than one Notable piece of music on NG * Artists Art is not a major part of NG. The Art Portal does not attract a lot of views compared to the Flash Portal, so both the Artists and their Art have to be very high-ranking to be Notable compared to the whole site. Reasons to make a page: *Must have enough info to make a non-stub Page. *Appeared on front page at least 3 times. *Three monthly awards Art *Must have enough info to make a non-stub Page. *Monthtly Award =Culture= Flash Crews There is a difference between a genuine crew who is recognizable and significant and another Clock Crew-like pun that won't last. This difference is readily apparent to most except for the members of the crew itself. If you just want to put your crew's name on this site, put it here. Reasons to make a page: * The crew MUST have submissions through judgment spanning over one year. * The crew MUST have some evidence that they have been noticed in that time, such as- A) Anything that puts them on the Front Page, such as Portal Awards or Front Page selection of a submission- Screen Print of Front Paging may be required as proof. B) At least one submission in Collections. C) A submission with over 50K views. These requirements are minimal compared to other types of Page, which reflects the fact that people do expect most crews to have a Page here if they have been around a while. However, we WILL be strict about enforcing these minimal requirements and DELETE Pages that are NOT NOTABLE! Icedragon64 00:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Forum Club Only the most significant clubs will be accepted here, generally only those who have a strong connection to Newgrounds, so a Star Trek club probably wouldn't but an Audio Portal club might. *Must have enough info to make a non-stub Page and '''All the below attributes *At least 2K Replies *Active for over a year * Features *All Pages of Newgrounds should have Pages here, eg. Front Page, Audio Portal etc. *All operations of Newgrounds that have enough info to write a credible, usable Page should have one. eg. Submission, API